1. Field
Embodiments relate to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal for searching and displaying contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users can use portable terminals (portable device) such as mobile phones, portable media players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), or digital cameras to create various pieces of content. Examples of content are photos, video, music, and the like. Since ordinary users, and not just professional content creators, can easily share their content online, there has been an increasing desire among users to create their own content.
Accordingly, since a variety of content is created using portable terminals, a method and medium for more easily retrieving specific contents through portable terminals is needed.